highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:B214/DxDpedia: Issue 1
Hello everyone welcome to the first issue of the DxDpedia. The purpose of the DxDpedia is to help give info to new readers, anime viewers and those with questions on the High School DxD series. Without further delay, i'll start with the first issue's content. The introduction of the Main Characters. 1= Original six Nicknamed Ise by his friends and family, an ordinary perverted high school student who was one day killed by his first girlfriend. He was reincarnated by Rias Gremory, A High-class Devil from the Gremory clan, and now serves as his Pawn. A talentless individual, Issei was blessed with the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus and host to the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig. With his dreams of becoming a Harem King and his breast loving nature, Issei has power-up many times using breast and has earned himself the nickname Oppai Dragon for such deeds and have attracted multiple girls in the story, confessing to his master later on as they become couples. Among the many power-ups of Ise are the Illegal Move Triana, the Cardinal Crimson Promotion, Dividing Wyvern Fairy and the latest being Penetrate. A High-class Devil and heiress of the Gremory Clan, Rias reincarnated Ise after his death, and is now his master. Previously engaged with Riser Phenex, a fellow High-class Pure Blooded Devil from the Phenex Clan, Rias successfully broke off from her engagement after Ise defeats Riser at their engagement party. Rias has seen stayed with Ise trying to seduce Ise, whom she is now in love with, while trying to prevent other girls, mainly her servants, from approaching Ise easily becoming jealous when other girls gets close to Ise. After Ise's confession as the two becomes a couple, Rias matures considerably, no longer being jealous and has learnt to accept Ise's dream of becoming a Harem King. Inheriting the Power of Destruction from her mother, Rias is widely known as the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess by many and later much to her chagrin, became known as the Switch Princess due to Ise. Following a close experience of losing Ise, Rias' determination for strength becomes stronger creating her first and only finishing maneuver, the Extinguished Star. Formerly from the church, Asia was raised inside a church and praised as a holy maiden due to her Sacred Gear that allows her to heal all species even Devils. This became her downfall when Diodora Astaroth, a High-Class Devil from the Astaroth clan, purposely injured himself and have Asia healed him, resulting in her banishment. With no where to go, Asia went to the Fallen Angels where she was placed in a plot by Raynare who wants her Sacred Gear. Encountering Ise in the process, Asia and Ise quickly develop a friendship as Raynare appears and take Asia with her. Killed by Raynare who extracted her Sacred Gear, Asia was later reincarnated by Rias. Daughter of Fallen Angel Cadre and a Shinto priest, Akeno was scorned by her mother's family who disliked Baraqiel, Akeno's father, and plotted against him. After several failed attempts, those holding grudge against Baraqiel turned to his wife and daughter, killing his wife, Shuri instead. Due to this incident, Akeno starts to hold a grudge against Baraqiel and the Fallen Angels. Eventually kick out by her family, a young Akeno traveled Japan eventually meeting Rias in one of the town she entered, rescued by Rias when she was almost killed by her granduncle. Akeno develops a strong friendship with Rias, staying with her all the time, eventually becoming Rias' first servant. After the Kokabiel incident, Akeno reveals her birth status to Ise, hoping to be hated, but was surprised to be accepted by Ise instead. With the emergence of Khaos Brigade and the alliance with the Fallen Angels, Akeno became conflicted due to her hatred over the Fallen Angel but manages to accept her birth status due to Ise as she starts using her inherited power. Despite so, Akeno's hatred towards her father didn't dissipate until the incident with Loki as Ise manages to use his bilingual to reveal Akeno's true feelings for her father. The rook of Rias Gremory. Formerly a Nekomata, Koneko was almost executed by the Devils, when her sister, Kuroka, killed her master. Unaware of the actual circumstances, Koneko faced severe shocked and despaired over being betrayed and left behind from her sister, Koneko became depressed and secluded herself from others. Rias after countless effort, manages to have Koneko open her heart again. Koneko is initially spiteful of Ise, disliking his perverted nature and would not hesitate to punish Ise if required. Following a re-encounter with her sister, Koneko touched by Ise's determination, falls in love with him. This event also triggered Koneko's acceptance of her heritage and is now willing to use her Senjutsu. Eventually through Ise, Koneko starts to reaccept her sister as she now trains under her, eventually obtaining the Shirone Mode. Previously known as Izaiya, Yuuto is a survivor of a plan known as the Excalibur Project, supposingly the only survivor of that project. Rescued by Rias who reincarnated him, Yuuto was placed under the tutelage of Souji Okita where Yuuto learned his swordsmanship. Holding immense grudge and hatred towards the Excalibur, Yuuto's destiny with the Holy Sword intertwine once again when Kokabiel, a Fallen Angel Cadre stole the Excalibur swords. Through the help of his friends both living and dead, Yuuto successfully let go of his hatred and obtained the Balance Breaker, Sword of Betrayer, along with a new Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith. Following his loss to Siegfried, Yuuto went to to use Blade Blacksmith obtaining another Balance Breaker. Yuuto eventually defeats Siegfried and obtains his Demon Swords as Yuuto now struggle to master the Demon Swords. |-| 2= Xenovia Gasper Vladi Rossweisse |-| 3= Irina Shidou |-| 4= Fun facts about the Main characters. #Rias is a huge otaku and has a large anime collection. #All three male main characters have died at least once and all three have Sacred Gears. #Ise and Akeno are the only Japanese is Rias' team while Koneko is a Japanese Youkai. #Yuuto learned how to cook from Okita. #Rose is the only main character to have served a real God. Anyone interested to be part of writing the DxDpedia please contact B214 or Jopjopjop Category:Blog posts